


Party time! Oh wait story time?

by HaleyGamer



Category: The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Chen tells his love story, I have no names for the cheerleader squad oh boi, It has been a while oof, Lloyd (mentioned), M/M, My writing sucks ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13189407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyGamer/pseuds/HaleyGamer
Summary: The cheerleader squad are celebrating Chen's new relationship with Lloyd and things have gone down where he tells them on how it started.





	Party time! Oh wait story time?

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I wrote a story so I appreciate it if you find mistakes and pointed it out for me!  
> I really should put random names for the girls speaking but nah lol

Chen and lloyd are dating and they _suck_ at hiding it. They hold hands all the time and everyone is shocked. However, the gals on the cheerleader squad are happy for chen and they held a party for him to celebrate.

 It's held at Chen house and only the cheerleader squad was invited. After all, it is a party to celebrate the new relationship. They were all gathered around a table and in the middle was sodas, labeled orange flavored. In the middle of a topic on why the football team sucks, one person asked a important question.

 “so Chen, who confessed first?”

 Chen slowly laughed and responded, “I did. By a letter. Accidentally.”

 As soon as he said that, everyone squealed. They asked many questions about lloyd reaction or what made him confess on accident. Then one person suggested that Chen tells the whole story. Everyone agreed and Chen was left without a chance to refuse it.

 “Tell us Chen! The whole story!”

 Chen smiled and began to talk, “I had a stack of love letters set in my lockers ever since 6th grade. I wanted to give it to him, yet I wasn't able to.”

 “Why couldn't you?”

 “Well, I bullied him because of you guys. I felt bad that i didn't want to say I love him after making his life worse.”, he replied as he grabbed a soda in the middle.

 “Ahh _our_ bad Chen. Sorry for going with the flow man.”

 “It's chill. You guys are good as long as you apologized. So should I keep going?”, he asked, hoping to get a chance to not continue.

 “Yes! Continue please!”

Well at least he tried.

"When he announced himself that he was the Green ninja, I was getting rid of the letters in my locker because what's the use? You know? He was gonna think I only like him now because he was the ninja who saved us everyday.” he opened his soda and gulped for a few seconds.

 “When he passed by and bumped me, all of my letters fell down. I got so scared that I looked at him, and I quote, look at where you're going you dork!”

 The whole table laughed so much that they were just hitting the table. A girl spoke as she wiped a tear away from her eye, “ _oh_ I would be so embarrassed.”

 “Hey! It was a habit that I broke out of! Anyway.” He cleared his throat, “I was able to get all of them, except one. My letter from 7th grade. I wasn't paying attention and by the time i realized, it was too late. He read it.”

 The whole table got silent and chen got nervous about the sudden silence, but continued despite of it.

 “He looks at me with all shock and he asked if i really had feelings for him. That's when I gave him all of my letters and got the hell out.” The whole group started yelling and screaming.

 “Are you serious?!”

 “That wasn't as cute as I thought!!”

 “What the actual fuck? That is so not romantic!”

 Chen laughed, “What?! You said tell the story and you got it!” The whole table just rolled their eyes and nagged chen to keep going.

 “He came back to me the next day and he told me that he’ll give me a chance. I was shocked and happy that I hugged him.”

 The girls around him began awed around him and he blushed. He continued, “after that, everything has been moving smoothly.”

 “That's sweet, Chen.”

 Chen smiled and said, “alright, enough sappy stuff. Let's just play uno!”

 The whole squad cheered after that. They begin the game and it never stopped until 2am.

 Nevertheless they didn't get any beauty sleep. But at least they know who confessed first.

  
**_The end._**

**Author's Note:**

> oof I hope the grammar isn't too bad aaa  
> Again point them out if you find some ^^
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading!


End file.
